castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Strategy Guides/Monthly Special Generals Analysis
the article says that Gawain is useless and a joke, but the author seems to be working on the assumtion that gawain adds +10 atk to his own attack for one attack when charged...I took the special ability to mean that there was it would add atk to the next attack i.e. you could use gawain for a weak attack to trigger his ability then use barbarus or whomever to inflict one extra powerful attack...could anyone clear that up? 15:24, October 25, 2010 (UTC) * That not how generals work. Remember that abilities only work if generals are equipped. Always. When you unequip them, their ability will not carry over to the next general. I have Gawain (because I am a collector). When he is 100% charged and I equip him, the attack stat in my keep has (+10) in green. When I use up his charges, that bonus disappears. The same is true when I equip other generals either after equipping him or after using up all his charges. It doesn't stack with Athenia's (+12) @ 600 Royal Seals. Hope this clears it up. Barry-N 17:02, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Zin The analysis on Zin is incorrect. All she does is, once per DAY, make ONE HIT cost 15 less Stamina. This is essentially the equivalent of three Stamina Potions every two days (if you use her once each day you save 30 stamina). She does not affect regeneration in any way. I have her and have tested this extensively. One time each day you can use a 50 stamina attack and it will only cost 35 (or a 20 stamina hit that only costs 5). This is NOT worth favor points, folks. * Thank you for sharing your input. I would have to say though that you have to look at the bigger picture than a reduced PA cost. She does not affect stamina regeneration DIRECTLY but if you use her everyday, your daily stamina pool that you can use (without FP refills and/or level ups) goes up to 303. Normal 24-hour regen of 288 + Zin's 15. 24 hours is equivalent to 86400 seconds (24 hrs * 60 mins * 60 secs). Let's divide it by 303 (stamina) to see how much time it takes to regen 1 stamina with Zin use. So: 86400 / 303 = appox. 285 seconds. 285 seconds = 4 minutes, 45 seconds. Also, I've already made a counter argument against buying Zin in the 2nd paragraph as well as the introductory statement that the "worthiness" of FP is dependent based on a player's perspective/gameplay etc. If you don't think -15 seconds (which you have to trigger manually using Zin) is worth it, then that is on you. Also, people were asking for stamina, energy timers to be reduced (albeit they wanted 30 secs to 1 min) at a cost of reduced stats (with the general being equipped at all times to get the effect). The devs gave Zin, don't have equip her 24/7 for your "speed up your timer" in exchange for a smaller "time reduction". I think it's a good compromise. Barry-N 02:05, December 18, 2010 (UTC) * I just found the Talk Page and apologise for having changed Zin's description without having previously discussed it here. However, it was painfully obvious by looking at her description that there was a lot of unnecessary over-analysis about her ability which was quite confusing without being the least bit useful. It's easy to start writing long essays about numerical effects - mathematics is awesome that way - but all that stuff about how an increase of 15 stamina per day is equal to reducing the stamina timer from 1 stamina per 5 minutes to 1 stamina per 4,75 minutes... serves no point whatosever. I could complete that analysis by calculating how much further it will be reduced if the player uses her every 23 hours instead of every 24, how much less it is reduced for every hour the player forgets to use her, how much the player gains if s/he wastes 1 stamina for a meaningless duel just to get her bonus, or with a 5-stamina button, or with a 10-stamina button, or with a 5-stamina button with Maalvus, or with a 20+ stamina button........... I bored you with just the description, didn't I? So let's just keep things simple ; Zin gives a player 15 stamina approximately every day, let's not convolute the matter without good reason. PS: The part about her "only" giving 14 stamina because 1 is wasted can be completely false depending on how the player uses her, so it was removed as well. AdventurerGR 14:04, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Monthly Generals super-chart? Had a thought: What if we redid the monthly generals page into a chart? Have general, stats at level 4, special ability (at level 4), and analysis. In the final row, we put something, a symbol, rating score, whatever, that says what you should do (ie, the current 'best, guild, second-rounders, and collection' groups. If we did the clever sorting thing that other pages have, then we could make it quite useful for people to see right away...